


Home

by lightless_star



Category: AfterSchool (band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena gadis itu yakin, seperti inilah rasanya pulang ke rumah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The cast (except OC) is not mine. i only own the plot. this just a fiction, so it doesnt happen to the character in their real life.

Hal pertama yang Jin Ah temui saat ia keluar dari ruangan sempit berbatas besi itu adalah manik mata cokelat gelap yang hangat milik seorang pemuda yang berdiri menantinya di depan sana. Tatap mata itu masih tetap sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tak pernah kehilangan sedikitpun kesan ramahnya. Tak pernah sedikitpun kehilangan pancaran hangatnya. Namun gadis itu juga menyadari, itu bukan lagi tatapan mata yang polos seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Selain kesan ramah dan pancar hangatnya, ada bayangan tentang darah, tentang luka, tentang rasa sakit yang masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Tapi pemuda itu tetap saja tak melepaskan senyum riang yang menempel di wajahnya. Ia menyambut si gadis dengan tangan terbuka, memberinya satu pelukan hangat saat akhirnya ia berhasil menghirup udara bebasnya yang pertama setelah bertahun-tahun ini. Jin Ah merasa asing pada semua hal disekitarnya; pakaian yang ia kenakan, sepatu yang menempel di kakinya, bahkan merasa asing terhadap tempat dimana ia berpijak. Namun tidak dengan laki-laki ini. Ia menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang masih terasa familiar hingga sekarang, yang membuat gadis itu merasa aman. Ya, dia merasa aman.

Namanya Kim Myung Jin. Badannya tinggi besar, bahkan termasuk yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Suaranya berat dan terkesan tegas. Tapi satu senyum idiot yang khas tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Namanya Kim Myung Jin. Laki-laki pengecut yang akan lari ketika menghadapi pertarungan satu lawan satu sekalipun tubuhnya lebih besar daripada lawan mereka. Laki-laki yang kakinya selalu gemetar saat instruktur memarahinya di hari-hari pelatihan mereka di camp militer dulu, yang sekarang sudah terasa sangat jauh dalam ingatan gadis itu.

Yang paling ia ingat adalah hari-hari dimana ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali meringkuk di sudut ruangan sempit yang orang lain sebut penjara. Hari-hari dimana ia tidur bertemankan hewan-hewan kecil menjijikkan yang mengganggu disekitarnya. Hari-hari dimana ia makan makanan hambar yang sama dengan narapidana lain. Dimana orang-orang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, yang lama kelamaan membuatnya terbiasa.

Keberadaan Myung Jin disisinya kembali membangkitkan memorinya yang kini telah terasa kabur. Dan perlahan, Jin Ah mampu mengingat semuanya. Latihan kerasnya di camp militer, saat dimana ia membela Myung Jin yang dipukuli peserta pelatihan lain yang iri karena strategi perang yang dikemukakannya dipuji oleh instruktur, suara peluru yang dilepaskan dari senapan, suara ledakan yang dulu sangat sering ia dengar, suara jerit tangis orang-orang yang kehilangan keluarganya di medan perang, semuanya.

Ia bahkan ingat dirinya yang memegang senapan dan menghabisi teman se-pasukannya hanya demi ambisi pribadi yang sangat rumit untuk ia jelaskan sendiri. Ia ingat bau anyir darah saat itu, ia ingat suara teriakan dan hela napas terakhir orang yang ia habisi nyawanya.

Im Jin Ah ingat kalau dia pembunuh kejam yang pantas di penjara seumur hidup.

Dan sekarang ia mengerti kenapa semua orang berbalik meninggalkannya.

Tapi Kim Myung Jin tak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Mengunjunginya setiap minggu, membawakan buku-buku bagus untuk ia baca, berbagi makanan yang dimasakkan Ji Hyuk—teman Myung Jin—dengannya. Namun yang paling Jin Ah senangi adalah ketika Myung Jin menceritakan padanya banyak sekali hal. Tentang hari-harinya sebagai anggota militer, bagaimana ia membanggakan diri bahwa ia tak lagi gemetar saat harus turun sebagai prajurit atau berhadapan dengan Komandan. Sesekali ia bercerita tentang Jong Hyun—anggota termuda yang satu angkatan dengan mereka saat di camp militer—yang sekarang sudah jadi ahli strategi perang di kemiliteran, atau Yoo Jin yang baru-baru ini melangsungkan acara pernikahannya. Myung Jin juga bercerita tentang sinar matahari yang hangat, tentang padang rumput yang hijau, tentang dataran es raksasa. Tentang langit biru tak berawan yang selama ini terasa sangat jauh untuk Jin Ah.

Ketika ia merasa putus asa dan berpikir kalau ia akan berada ditempat bernama penjara itu hingga ajalnya menjelang, pada tahun ke sepuluhnya orang-orang dengan seragam itu memberitahunya bahwa ia akan dibebaskan.

Hingga ia bisa kembali berada disisi pemuda dengan senyum paling cerah yang pernah ia lihat itu, yang matanya berkaca-kaca ketika Jin Ah memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali setelah ia bebas.

Mereka berjalan keluar. Entah sudah berapa lama rasanya mereka tidak berjalan berdampingan seperti ini.

Perang jelas telah usai. Dan Myung Jin sudah bukan anggota kemiliteran Korea Selatan lagi, itulah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk kebebasan Jin Ah setelah memohon-mohon pada atasannya dan orang-orang terkait.

Myung Jin meminta maaf pada gadis itu karena ia tak bisa mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah, karena mereka juga diharuskan untuk pindah dari Negara itu, pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh. Namun Jin Ah tak apa, ia tak pernah merasa begitu bersyukur seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Bahwa ketika semua orang meninggalkannya, masih ada Myung Jin yang memberinya sepotong harapan dan sebuah alasan baginya untuk tetap menjalani hidup dengan baik.

“Selamat datang kembali.”

“Terima kasih. “

Dengan pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu menggenggam tangannya, disertai tawa serta senyumnya yang tetap sama seperti dulu. Im Jin Ah yakin, seperti inilah rasanya pulang ke rumah.

-fin-


End file.
